Sokeefe becomes official! Fanfic!
Sophie shut her book with a growl, she ignored Sandor’s voice and walked out of the large classroom. She‘d been spending hours studying, trying to find anything that would help Alvar with his memory but it was no use. She couldn’t find anything, and she needed a break. She walked through the halls, Sandor trailing behind her as she hoped Keefe wouldn’t find her and accuse her of ditching. “Hey, Sophie, have you found anything yet?” Sophie turned to find Fitz standing unusually close to her, his breath deep and heavy. She shook her head, turning so he wouldn’t see her blush, “Sorry Fitz. I’ve looked everywhere. I can’t-what are you doing?” She squeaked as Fitz grabbed her hand and brushed his hand up her arm gently. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.“ he said, his voice low and suprisingly scary. He also smelled different, like something sour had been dumped on him, “I know.” Sophie felt her breath catch, he didn’t mean... “Know what?” He grinned, his teal eyes shimmering, “You know what I know.” Sophie blinked quickly, “Are you feeling okay Fitz?” “I’m feeling Great Sophie, aren’t you?” He said, taking a step closer, Sophie kept backing up until her back was pressed against the wall. She looked at Sandor for help, but he seemed to be enjoying what was happening, muttering something like “At least it’s not Keefe.” “Ive known for a long time now, and I ignored it for so long because I didn’t think of you that way but I do know. I like you.“ Sophie‘s heart contracted, her palms became sweaty and her head spun. Fitz liked her? How, when? She wanted to say something but her voice couldn’t, would not function as he leaned in closer and... Fitz Vaker was kissing her, his mouth was hard, vicious, and she leaned into the kiss, sure this was what she wanted, sure that Fitz was all she’d ever want. Her heart beat went beserk, and her mouth twisted into a smile. But something didn’t feel...right. Sure her mind was dancing, and her heart was beating so fast she could barely breathe, but somehow the kiss felt dull. She‘d always dreamt of kissing Fitz, him confessing his love, getting married, she’d even written Sophie Vaker in her journal when she was bored but this was...disappointing. She was about to push him away when she heard a gasp. She tore Fitz away, letting him take her hand, and Sophie stared in horror as Keefe stood, wide eyed, staring at the two. His eyes looked vulnerable, his beautiful face twisted in fear and sorrow. Ro was behind, looking at Keefe with a surprising amount of worry and ever Sandor seemed stunned. Sophie stepped forward, her heart seemed to shatter into a million pieces as Keefe started to shake, “Keefe, it wasn’t, we weren’t...we-“ “We were, actually.” Fitz said, not helping, “Your always rambling on about the stupid love triangle, I guess it’s solved now.“ “Keefe.” Sophie repeated, taking a step forward but Keefe gave a heart breaking smile she could tell was fake and tried for a smirk, but his mouth ended up quivering, “It’s okay, Sophie. I’m happy for you two. But you’d better expect some serious Sofitz teasing.” the words were teasing but his voice was shattered, his walk shaky as he turned on his heel and walked away quickly, letting Ro put an arm around his shoulder as if keeping him from collapsing. “Keefe, wait! “ Fitz tried, but Keefe was gone, disapeared Into the hallway. Fitz racked his hands through his hair and turned to Sophie, but she couldn’t bare to look at him, her eyes full of tears as she whispered “I need to go.“ Fitz called her name as she ran, so did Sandor, but the only thing she could see in her mind was Keefe, his eyes almost as broken as when he was told his mother may be dead. KEEFES POINT OF VIEW. Keefe sat in his room, on his back, staring at the ceiling like it would somehow spontaneously combust. He‘d tried for the last hour to clear his head, but all he could see was Foster and Fitz...kissing. Shed been smiling, kissing back, which made it that much worse. “You still have a chance,” Ro said, Keefe turned and looked at her with a look so smugly depressed Ro must’ve thought better of what she said and shrugged. “You don’t understand, I never had a chance...” Keefe whispered, his voice whinny yet flat, “I tried so hard, but I’m just as useless as dad said. Every time I get close to someone I do something stupid and they leave. I thought Foster was different, but I can’t blame her. Who would ever like a guy who couldnt Even stand up to his parents.” “Oh come on Keefe, you know that’s not true, and if you really like this girl why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Keefe turned and gave her his most sassy look he could, “Yeah, you know why don’t I do that! I’m sure my best friend won’t mind at all! In fact, why don’t I just go and kidnap all the Gulons in the world and-“ “Gulons...Keefe really?” He didn’t hear what Ro said next, he didn’t care as his father lifted him up and brought him to bed. He was done. - Keefe woke to the sound of footsteps, outside his door, he sat up tiredly, his eyes burnt from tears. “Ro? If your trying to make me feel better by scaring me I’m not in the mood!” He cried, pulling on a robe as he walked to the door opening it so quickly he barley had time to scream as a bag was pulled over his head, and he was thrown over someones shoulders. The last thing he remebered was yelling, “If you don’t let me go I will punch...I mean...I will get my bodyguard to seriously... punch you! Whew...Saved it...” before something hard fell over his head and everything went black. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ship Fanfic Category:Sokeefe